


Mug Mysteries

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, They're Both Dorks Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: I wrote down some prompts months ago and finally got to this one: "An office worker’s favorite coffee mug has gone missing, and the obsessive search for the mug throughout the workplace turns into a dire and ridiculous odyssey."That is literally the story with some cute fluff thrown in.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Mug Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to change the title but my best friend and beta, [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513), really liked it, so I kept it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the shenanigans that take place in this fic ~

Aziraphale knew he left the mug on his desk the day before. Normally he wouldn’t have left it just sitting out, but he had left work late due to excess paperwork that had been forced upon him. When he walked into the office this morning, he was fully prepared to set down his bag and grab his mug to wash it so he could make his morning tea and get started on the paperwork he didn’t finish. However, the mug wasn’t sitting on his desk anymore. Did he wash it last night and set it in the break room and just not remember? It should be noted that this is his _favorite_ mug. It is a white mug with angel wings as the handle. It just appeared one day on his desk with a bow and no note. Nothing to indicate who it was from, but it was so cute and Aziraphale loved it so he used it all the time. Some coworkers teased him for it. Nothing too mean, but Aziraphale's closest friend from IT teased him the most. Crowley had started calling him 'angel' because of the mug. At least, that’s what he wanted Aziraphale to believe. In fact, he’s always called Aziraphale ‘angel’ in his head ever since he had witnessed the man give away his umbrella to a person who was caught out in the rain. After that, Crowley wanted to surprise the angel with a new umbrella, but something else had caught his eye in the store. An angel wing mug. He bought it immediately and was going to give it to Aziraphale. Though, he didn’t want to outright just hand it to him. So, he just sat it on the blond’s desk at work with a cute red bow. Aziraphale thought it was really sweet and would hate for something to happen to it and now, Aziraphale can’t find the mug. He set his bag down at his desk and headed in the direction of the break room. 

He walked into the break room expecting to see his mug sitting somewhere near the sink. Maybe it’s in a cabinet. His coworker, Anathema, was sitting there reading some kind of magazine drinking her own tea. She looked up to see Aziraphale’s brows raised in confusion. 

“What’s wrong, Aziraphale?”

“You know my favorite mug, I can’t find it. I left it on my desk last night--”

“ _You_ left your mug out on the desk? I’ve never seen you be so untidy,” she snickered.

“Oh, hush. You know Samuel shoved his work onto me last minute and left saying he was headed out of town. So I was so busy I didn’t notice how late it had gotten and left. Didn’t even finish the paperwork!”

“Ah, well I did see your mug this morning.” Aziraphale’s eyes widened. 

“Well, where was it??”

“I don’t think you’ll believe me…” She trailed off.

“Just tell me where you saw it!”

“Okay, well, weirdly enough, I saw it in the mail room.”

“The mail room? Why would it be in the mail room?” He didn’t wait for an answer from her. She just laughed and continued with her morning. She knows why it’s there. She even saw who put it there, but Aziraphale had left before she could say. So who can blame her that she didn’t tell him? It’s going to be an interesting day, indeed.

He checks the mail room and doesn’t see the mug. However, Tracy tells him that she overheard that someone saw it through their boss’ office door window. Aziraphale does not want to barge in there right now with nothing in hand. Wouldn’t do any good to make Michael any more upset than she already is at the fact that he is already behind on paperwork. So he went and sat at his desk and started back on the last of the paperwork that was dumped on him. After nearly an hour, he completed that stack of paperwork and decided to take that to Michael and, while he’s in there, he can glance around and check if the mug is there. He isn’t too sure as to why or how it made its way in here. He sighed. He should have just taken the extra minute to put away his mug. No point in standing in front of the door. He knocked and heard Michael yell to come in. 

“Here’s that expense report, Michael. So sorry it was late.” Aziraphale muttered. 

“About time. Why did you even have these? Didn’t I assign this to Samuel?”

“Y-yes, well, he said he wasn’t feeling too well and asked me to finish it. I didn’t mind really…” he trailed off. 

“Right…” Michael didn’t look like she bought it, but waved him off anyway. He didn’t see his mug in there either. 

\-----------------------------

“Hey, Aziraphale!” said Adam, the new intern down in IT, just as chipper as every other day he stopped by the main offices. 

“Hello, dear boy. How are you today?” Aziraphale seemed more distant than usual. 

“I’m great, but what’s wrong with you? You don’t seem your normal self.”

“Oh, it’s silly. Nothing you need to worry about.” Aziraphale really didn’t want to complain to a twenty-year-old about a missing mug, for someone’s sake. 

“It can’t be silly, Aziraphale, if it has you this down,” he said with a raised brow.

Aziraphale wavered, “Yes, fine. I seem to have...misplaced my favorite mug. I was in a rush last night to leave since I was already leaving late, and didn’t take the time to put the mug away in the break room.” The words still sounded ridiculous to him as they left his mouth. 

“The one with the angel wings as the handle? I saw it in the conference room on the tea cart!”

“Really??” Aziraphale’s face lit up.

“Yup, although that was about thirty minutes ago. Not sure if it’s still in there.”

“Thank you, Adam!” And he was gone down the hall. What he didn’t see was Crowley high-fiving Adam once Aziraphale had made his way around the corner. 

“Good work, Adam. I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem, Crowley. Do you really think this will work, though? Won’t he be mad that you took it?” 

“Nah, it’ll be fine. I’ve pulled multiple pranks on him in the past.”

“All right. If you say so. I do hope you finally get that date…”

Aziraphale got to the conference room in time to see some meeting being dismissed. He sighed in relief when he saw the alleged tea cart. However, just as the relief came, it was quickly replaced with disappointment. The blond searched that cart over twice and then let out a frustrated growl. The mug wasn’t there. He stood there tapping his fingers on the cart, lost in thought. Where could the mug have gone? There was a group of people that were in here, so there is no way someone could have moved it. Did maybe someone who was in the meeting leave the room before Aziraphale had rounded the corner? Possibly, he thought. Just then, the door creaked open and his head snapped up. Sadie from marketing had just walked in. 

“Hello, Aziraphale. Is everything okay?” 

“Oh, yes. Sorry, I was just leaving.” He starts to make his way past her to the door, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything wrong? I don’t like seeing a frown on your face,” she pleaded.

“Well, it’s quite silly, but I seem to have misplaced my mug. It’s special. Has angel wings as the handle. Someone gave it to me as a gift and, long story short, every time I go to where someone has told me they saw it, it isn’t there!” He sighed. “I just want to find it, but I’ve been on a wild goose chase. Well, mug chase.”

Sadie snapped her fingers and said, “I just saw the mug you’re talking about!”

Aziraphale’s face lit up. “Really, where?”

“It was down in IT! I just came back there from a meeting with a few of the workers and thought it was...out of place for some reason. I’d never seen it down there before.”

“Oh, thank you so much, dear!” And he was out the door rushing down to IT. Faintly he heard Sadie say, “Good luck, Aziraphale!” 

He got down to IT and there it is! His favorite mug. His favorite angel wing mug. Just sitting there. He quickly made to grab it thinking if he wasn’t fast enough it would disappear again. He would be right. Suddenly, a hand appearing out of nowhere snatched the cup. Where had the person come from? He then realized that the person had in fact been sitting at the desk the whole time. He was so focused on the mug that he failed to see that Crowley was sitting there. A blush of embarrassment creeped onto his face.

“Hello, angel. Were you looking for something?” Crowley asked while playing with the mug that was in his hand.

“In fact I was, Crowley. I do believe you have what I’m looking for in your hands,” remarked Aziraphale. 

“Oh, this thing. It’s weird. Not sure how it got on my desk,” he drawled. 

Aziraphale made to reach for it again out of his friend’s hands, but Crowley rolled his chair further away. “Nuh uh uh, angel. Why should I give it back? Maybe I want to keep it. It was on _my_ desk, after all.” 

“Crowley, so help me God…” He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wouldn’t do to lose his temper. “Crowley, can I please have it back? I’ve had the worst day trying to find it.”

The redhead looked like he was thinking deeply about what the other had said and then finally spoke, “How about, I will give it back if you go on a date with me.” Crowley said smugly. 

“Wha-what? A date? How do you benefit from that?”

“What do you mean, ‘How do I benefit,’ Aziraphale? I think it’s a win-win situation. You get your mug, I get a date with the cute customer relations manager.” The blush from earlier had come back with a vengeance on Aziraphale’s face. He was not expecting this. Crowley was his best friend, sure. He may have a crush on the redhead, but he didn’t expect for his feelings to be reciprocated.

“You think I’m cute,” he said in a near whisper. 

“Of course, angel. You look like, well, an angel,” Crowley smiled. “S’why I gave you the mug in the first place.” Aziraphale whipped his head up and it dawned on Crowley what he just admitted.

“ _You_ got me this?” Now it was Crowley’s face that flushed. 

“I, uh, well...ngk.” No one said he was the best with words. 

“I had no idea, dear.” Aziraphale softened. 

“Yeah, that was the whole point. I didn’t want to scare you away. I’m surprised you didn’t put it together faster, honestly. I call you ‘angel’. Literally the only one that calls you that and suddenly you get a mug with angel wings? C’mon, _angel_. You’re very clever.” 

Aziraphale stepped up onto his tippy-toes and kissed Crowley on the cheek. “Thank you for the mug and yes, I’d love to go on a date.”

Crowley pulled the blond in for a hug. Just as he did though, the entire room was bathed into darkness and then someone said, “Sorry, guys, just not that good with computers...” 

“The man from the electric is _not_ going to be happy with us,” Crowley groaned and Aziraphale just hummed in agreement. 

“That’s the fourth time this month this has happened.”

“Let’s go on break, angel.” Crowley reached for the other’s hand. “And don’t forget your mug,” he said with a smirk. It was met with a chuckle and a smack on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this small oneshot. I had quite a lot of fun writing it. I could have made it longer by moving the mug in about five other rooms, but figured it would just get repetitive, so I kept it to four different places. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment or leave kudos. They make my day a thousand times better. And as always, thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Come yell at me over on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95). I would love to hear from you!


End file.
